The purpose of this project is to conduct a National Evaluation for the Sexual Risk Avoidance Education (SRAE) Program, as authorized by Section 510 of the Social Security Act (42 U.S.C. 710). SRAE is a Federal grant program to enable States or other entities to implement education exclusively on sexual risk avoidance, meaning voluntarily refraining from sexual activity. The National Evaluation includes: (a) a National Descriptive Study of SRAE program implementation and youth outcomes; (b) a Program Components Impact Study, to identify effective SRAE program components; and (c) grantee data capacity building and local evaluation support.